With advances in camera technology and the rise of camera-enabled mobile devices, users are capturing more digital images than ever. The vast majority of users have little or no training in professional photography, and as a result, many digital images are poor in quality. For example, many digital images have bad lighting or improper camera angles that result in images that are unclear or that are otherwise aesthetically unappealing. Accordingly, many camera-enabled mobile devices provide applications that analyze and modify digital images, post capture, to improve the visual aesthetics of the images. For example, conventional systems utilize image filters or other imaging tools to alter brightness, contrast, colors, or other image attributes in a post hoc manner. While these conventional systems can modify digital images to improve the overall quality of the images, these systems nonetheless suffer from a number of disadvantages.
For example, while conventional processes and systems can modify digital images to an extent, these systems nonetheless produce digital images that are lower in quality than professional photographs. Indeed, because these conventional systems can only improve digital images based on the underlying originally-captured images, resulting modified images are often still low-quality.
In addition, conventional systems typically require a relatively large amount of processing power. In particular, conventional systems typically require processing time after capturing a digital image to analyze and modify a digital image. For example, conventional systems may require a relatively large amount of computational resources, and thus, not be available on various types of mobile devices with relatively limited computational resources. Additionally, the storage of original and modified images can use large of amounts of storage space, particularly when a user takes many photos in an effort to capture a higher quality image.
Thus, there are disadvantages with regard to conventional digital image modification systems.